


Goodnight, Hawke

by riptide_queenn



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M, Kissing, just a short bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptide_queenn/pseuds/riptide_queenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris take a walk.</p><p>-Part of a DA series that goes in no particular order-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Hawke

Annabelle Hawke and Fenris usually walked back to their respective homes together. Annabelle typically talked the whole way home, but lately they had both been silent, taking in the sites and sounds of Hightown. 

Fenris always walked with her to the Hawke Estate. When Annabelle said he didn't need to do it, he simply rolled his eyes. 

One night, Annabelle looked up at Fenris while they stood awkwardly in front of the door. 

"Thank you for walking me home." Annabelle stammered. 

"It's no problem, I assure you." Fenris insisted. 

"Well, thank you anyway. It's very nice." She smiled kindly. Fenris was about to turn to leave, when he felt something press against his cheek. 

Annabelle was standing on her tiptoes, placing a gentle kiss on Fenris. His eyes were still wide and he hadn't even processed what had happened until Annabelle had pulled away. 

"Good night, Fenris." Annabelle shut the door behind her.


End file.
